waterclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Please, please put all your characters on your'e profile, please keep track! if you dont know how to do, look at my page. General Rules * You CANNOT use other cats names, you can only use it once, and after a year then you can use it when the character is dead, or the roleplayer has left. * You can only have 20 characters * I WILL PICK DEPUTY! * You must always look at someone's profile, to see Coming Soon if someone has, for example; Tigersnarl, on coming soon. That means YOU CANNOT TAKE THE NAME! * You can't start roleplay unless, I or the staffs (....) say your'e added. * Your character can have a sexauality, we have a new generation. If you dont want do that is ok. * NO cyberbullying others. No yelling, swearing and don't be rude. If the admin or staff tell you to stop the you stop * No using other people's cats * You have to make sure that the other person's cat is willing to become mates with you * If you need to say something that's non-roleplay use (I need to go) * NO POWER PLAYING * If your not admin, please don't edit cats major pages or other pages without permission * Please refrain from editing other people's user pages, unless the user wants you to. * Do not ''godmode your characters; making them superpowerful and taking control of all/most roleplays. * Do ''not ''make your character a perfect little hero who always hogs all the attention (ie, Mary-Stu, Gary-Stu). It truly is annoying. * Cats with powers are now banned. Please keep it realistic, guys * No sockpuppeting(this means having more than one account). If you are caught, the sockpuppet will be banned. * If you want a picture on your cat's page, please post in on the entry for Join the Clan If you break a rule, an admin will give two warnings, and that's it. If you continue to break rules, the admins will ban you for as long as they see fit. FAQ ''How do I make a cat's page? Unless you're an admin, you don't have to make a cat's page; the admins will do that for you. If you'd like to add pictures or the like, feel free to, but please no random editing without permission. ''Can my character have a different sexuality? ''Yes, this is a new generation, you are aloud to have your'e character not be straight if you want to, if you do it's alright. ''Are we allowed to start huge plots for the whole Clan? ''Of course, but not without the approval of the admins. (Sorry if it sounds like we give you no power, we're actually quite lenient about it, trust me) Then, we can make a blog or announce it on Community Messages, so everyone will be in on the plot. ''How do we request rights? ''There's a page for that, but since we have enough admins around for now, I think you'd have to be a regular user for a while. ''Is this adhering to Warriors by Erin Hunter? ''Well, it's obviously based off of Warriors, but there aren't too many spoilers from the real books around here. We do our own thing. ''What if my cat dies? ''Well, if you want your cat to die, RP its death and we shall put it in StarClan. You can always make a new one. ''What should I do if my cat is sick? ''If your cat is sick, and you intend for it to be sick as part of your RPing schedule, you can just drop by the Medicine Cat's Den and ask for help. Brookwhisper will see to you as soon as possible. ''Can we write fanfictions here? ''No. This is a roleplay wiki, and we don't want extra clutter. The occasional silly/short story in a blog will be permitted. ''Can my cat actually mate with others? ''No, there are younger users on this wiki. If you want your cat to have kits, either tell the RPer of the cat's mate and make them up together, or make a blog.